¡Bienvenida Al Año Nuevo!
by Lore Stewart
Summary: OS: La familia de Bella salió de viaje, sus amigos están muy ocupados pero gracias al cielo, tiene un vecino para hacerle compañía en Año Nuevo ¿Y, ya dije que es guapísimo?B&E. UA. Ooc


**¡Bienvenida Al Año Nuevo!**

La familia de Bella salió de viaje, sus amigos están muy ocupados pero gracias al cielo, tiene un vecino para hacerle compañía ¿Y, ya dije que es guapísimo?**B&E**

* * *

_2:00 pm_

**L**as puertas del elevador se abrieron en mi piso, suspire antes de caminar hacia mi puerta. Ahí brillaba una nota rosa adherible y esa ortografía que solo podría pertenecer a alguien; mi odiosa vecina, y por desgracia mejor amiga desde la universidad, Alice Brandon.

**Bueno esto es incomodo, así que simplemente lo escribiré. Si quieres matarme hazlo dentro de dos días. El jefe de Jazz, el señor Vulturi tuvo un accidente y Jazz será el suplente en la fiesta de Año nuevo que la empresa organiza y bueno, como su prometida el protocolo es que lo acompañe. Tratare de llamarte pero, no es seguro.**

**PD: Feliz Año nuevo.**

**PD2: De verdad lo siente. Te lo recompensare.**

Y ya empezamos mal...

**.**

Tome mi teléfono y le marque a mis padres, y... ¡Sorpresa! me respondió ese odioso tonito por cuatro veces seguidas hasta que su buzón de voz decidió entrar en acción solo para indicarme que este definitivamente no era mi día. No, no lo era.

**"¡Hola! Somos la familia Swan, y si estas escuchando esto es porque seguramente estamos de viaje por Año Nuevo deja tu mensaje y probablemente te llamaremos"** Mamá se escuchaba muy entusiasmada.

**"O no, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!"** Mi padre, siempre tan directo.

Uh, mis padres siempre pensando en su hija. Es cierto que soy adulta y lo suficientemente inteligente para encontrar algo que hacer pero, también odiaba la soledad. Me golpe la frente con el teléfono.

Moriría sola...

**.**

_4:00 pm_

Les diría que encontré algo que hacer, pero no.

Resulta que a eso de las tres de la tarde el cielo se nublo, y comenzó a llover casi desesperadamente, si fue un caos, pero mejoro una... cuando se fue la corriente eléctrica. ¿Comprenden el sarcasmo?

¡Así no debería de estar el día!

¡Era el último día del año por todos los cielos!

El momento perfecto para hacer la paz entre los enemigos, de conocer nuevas personas, una época para pasarla con los amigos y familia, ¡Pero no!, todo lo malo me tenía que pasar a mí. ¿Porque todo lo malo le ocurre Isabella Swan?

Aunque pensándolo mejor, había cosas peores en este día pasando por todos los rincones del mundo, como la contaminación, la reforma energética, los polos se estaban derritiendo y muchos temas más, ¿Comprenden? Además aun tenía un _as_ bajo la manga. _Creo_.

Y las velas que encendí al menos daban un aspecto menos fúnebre a mi departamento, y le daban aroma a canela.

Mi celular sonó. Probablemente Alice me recordó, o mejor aún, mis padres recordaron que pasaron trece horas en el hospital para que su única-hija-mujer naciera.

−Hola.

− ¡Heeeyy! ¿Bella? –Déjenme decirles que una reconoce este tipo de voz, suave, temerosa y Emmett, mi hermano no es muy buen actor al momento de ocultar sus temores.

−Muy bien, dímelo.

− ¿Decirte qué?

−No sé, tú me llamaste.

− ¿Yo te llame?

− ¡Emmett Swan!

−Bueno, ya. ¿Recuerdas que teníamos planes hoy?, ¿Para despedir el año? Pues... puede ser que yo haya olvidado por completo esto e..., hice planes con mis compañeros de trabajo − ¿Saben? Eso lo venia venir, con un hermano como el mío nunca se sabe −, ¿Uh? ¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?

−Ajam, vale. Está bien, de cualquier modo creo que..., yo..., bueno, haré algo. Divierte _Emmy_ – Supongo que mi voz me delato un poco, estaba un tantito triste, ¿Para qué mentir?

− ¿Segura? ¡Bueno mañana pasare por el recalentado de Año Nuevo! –Repito, con un hermano como Emmett nunca se sabía... Como sea, lo seguía queriendo aunque prefiriera salir con sus amigos que con su hermanita.

Uh. Perfecto, ahora también habían rayos y truenos rompiendo el cielo.

**.**

_6:00 pm_

Terminé de preparar un pastel a la luz de las velas, luego destape una botella de Champagne en otro momento hubiera sido tan romántico. Ya me entienden, pero en este momento era patético. Yo estaba siendo patética.

Unos golpes en mi puerta me interrumpieron mi única diversión, ojala que valiera la pena, no sé, me conformaría con hombre totalmente comestible para acompañarme. Vale, no me desprecien. Soy una mujer soltera; o un perro, ya saben lo que dicen, es mejor tener a un perro aunque sea para que te ladre.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, y casi me voy para atrás. ¿Si cerraba la puerta y deseaba un _lamborghini _aparecería ahí, en mi puerta? ¡Porque por todos los cielos en mi puerta estaba mi nuevo vecino con una lámpara de mano!

Edward Cullen, doctor de pediatría en el _Mercy Medical Center Merced _aquí en California, con 38 años era un adonis, cabello cobrizo y despeinado, porte masculino, mirada penetrante, mandíbula cuadrada...y soltero.

−¡Hey, hola! –Saludo una voz femenina.

Atrás de él estaba parada una escultural mujer, alta y delgada, rubia de ojos azules y con un gran gusto por la moda. Probablemente no era del todo soltero, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

−Hola− regrese el saludo y le sonreí amablemente a la mujer y luego le me volví a mi vecino, creo que no lo mencione pero es Británico.

−Ella es mi prima Rosalie y vino a visitarme− me explico mi vecino, su voz era tan suave e hipnotizante. Sexy...

¿Un momento? Dijo que era su prima. Bien, mujeres pueden respirar y acomodar sus escotes.

−Realmente le hago compañía, odiaría que estuviera solo en este día. Pero, dudo que alguien vaya a pasar Año nuevo sin nadie –me explico la chica rápidamente, sonriéndole a su primo con ternura.

Aww..., que linda familia.

Lloraré.

−Bueno, yo lo haré− comente, ya lo había aceptado..., apenas y dolió explicárselo a la chica.

− ¡¿Qué?! –grito la chica, por un momento creí que me mataría o algo parecido, su grito fue muy inesperado y me sentí un poco atontada.

− ¡Pero es el ultimo día del año!

−Dile eso a mis padres, mi hermano y mis amigos –enumeré igual de aturdida que ella.

− ¿Chicas? ¿Interrumpo? – Edward hablo un poco confundido y con una suave sonrisa, −Isabella disculpa que te molestemos pero mi prima...

Guardo silencio y se removió incomodo. La rubia a su lado rió bajito y le dio un golpe en su hombro juguetonamente, retándolo.

−Tiene...uh, un problema femenino y la farmacia está cerrada por día festivo así que la única vecina que conozco aparte de Alice eres tú− No necesitaba luz para saber por su voz que estaba muy, muy incomodo y eso me hizo reír, bueno a Rosalie y a mí, −Si, sumamente grandioso –murmuro por lo bajo.

− ¿No es tierno? –Me cuestiono Rosalie, ¿Si decía que si me delataría?

−Ya lo creo. Pasen –Los invite a pasar, y me dirigí a mi guapo vecino − ¿Quieres algo de beber?

−No gracias, linda decoración –dijo por las velas.

−Gracias –dije un poco apenada.

Tome una vela y con Rosalie subimos a mi habitación, al parecer lo que tenia eran cólicos pero esos malditos dolores son igual de incómodos que bueno, ya saben. Bajamos y los acompañe hasta la puerta.

−Lamentamos haberte interrumpido− Edward comenzó a disculparse, con mi mano le reste importancia.

Su interrupción fue lo más entretenido que me había ocurrido en todo el día.

−O no –interrumpió Rosalie, la mire curiosa. − ¿Saben qué? ¡Tengo una gran idea! ¡Una increíble! Ya que pasaras el día sola y nosotros somos solo dos...tal vez podríamos pasar el resto de la noche, ¡Los tres!

Esa chica era muy alegre o no sé. Le sonreí agradecida a ambos.

−No creo que sea una buena idea...

−En realidad apoyo a Rose, creo que no debes estar sola en este día.

−No lo sé, me sentiría extraña.

−Si quieres podemos convivir aquí, claro si tu quieres así te sentirías mas cómoda−Le sonreí a Edward.

−No creo que sea una buena idea−repetí.

−Yo creo que sí. Anda Isabella−suspire rendida.

−Bueno, pero primero para ambos, prefiero que me llamen Bella.

− ¡Genial! Edward y yo iremos por la cena que prepare y no acepto un no –dijo cuando abrí mi boca para reprocharle, − y también traeremos la lámpara recargable, para que alumbre más.

−Bueno entonces..., donó mi pastel de chocolate –ofrecí alzándome de hombros, al menos tenía que dar algo.

−Uh, eso es genial, ¿No es genial Eddy? Ya volvemos− les sonreí y me adentre de nuevo a mi sala mientras la rubia jalaba al hombre hacia su departamento.

Que lindas personas...

¡Oh, no puede ser!

Oh, no.

¡Mi departamento era un completo desastre!, lo único bueno de esto es que no había luz. ¡Pero y si volvía! Mejor me puse a medio recoger mis cosas de la sala y la cocina, incluso prendí mas velas. Luego corrí a mi habitación para quitarme la gran playera blanca y los pantalones anchos que usaba como pijama. ¿Oh, Edward me había visto con esto?

¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué vergüenza!

No me arriesgué a maquillarme, porque no confiaba en mis manos sin luz, probablemente terminaría como payasa si saben a lo que refiero.

Mis padres me mandaron un mensaje de texto disculpándose por haber viajado sin invitarme, como excusa pusieron que aprovecharían este viaje como una luna de miel. Funciono, realmente no quería ver a mi padre decirle cosas dulces a mi madre.

Y no precisamente palabras dulces; un ejemplo, mamá le decía a papá bizcocho y papá a mi madre, pastelito con chispas de chocolate. Realmente era un apodo muy largo, y un poco ¿tonto? Claro por no decir otra cosa.

Mis padres eran raros.

−Regresamos− ayude a Rose con la bandeja que traía entre manos. Edward traía una gran lámpara en sus manos y enseguida la cocina se ilumino, acomodamos las cosas y nos acomodamos en la sala. Arreglar la sala fue una grandiosa idea.

−Tienes un apartamento fantástico, Bella. –Le mostré a mis invitados varias de las fotografías que adornaban mi sala. –Tu hermano es guapo...

Reí abiertamente, si Emmett tenía lo suyo.

−Rosalie−la regaño su primo completamente divertido.

−Oh, cállate Ed.

Mientras Rosalie llamaba a sus padres que vivían en Londres tome asiento al lado de Edward.

−Así que..., creí que pasarías este día con Alice.

−Uh, si. Me dejo por protocolo− le sonreí, al ver su confusión le expliqué la situación.

−Bueno esas cosas suceden. Rosalie casi mata a su jefe porque no quería darle el día libre. Suele tomarse estas fechas muy enserio, a veces inclusive, me asusta –reí suavemente con él, su risa era igual de encantadora que todo él.

−Lo note, y mi hermano...bueno, aparentemente tiene problemas para retener información− suspire profundamente e hice una suave mueca. Solo esperaba que mi hermano no hiciera alguna estupidez, porque de que bebería, bebería.

Me acomode mejor en el sillón, cuando lo atrape mirándome le sonreí suavemente.

− ¿Trabajas en el periódico local? Alice me lo contó, inclusive dijo que quieres escribir un libro.

− ¿Ella te conto eso? Esa enana no sabe cuando cerrar la boca – suspire y lo mire, −uno de mis proyectos para el año que viene podría ser escribir un libro, no me preguntes de que, a veces las palabras solo vienen..., sin esperarlas.

−Pues sea el género que sea, yo seré uno de tus lectores.

−Aun no es seguro –puntualice realmente apenada.

−Pero ha puesto a que sí.

De un segundo a otro nos mirábamos fijamente, sus ojos esmeralda eran igual de preciosos que una estrella brillante en el cielo, y por lo cursi que me estoy poniendo es importante decir que Edward me atraía y no solo por su mirada, o su carácter era mucho más profundo que eso. Y todo esto, me hacía sentir como una adolescente. Les contare un poco:

Una vez, en una de mis tantas idas y visitas al hospital por mi torpeza extrema lo había visto congeniar con los niños que aparte eran sus pacientes, como los trataba e intentaba hacerlos sentir cómodos, el era un amor. La primera vez que nos conocimos, bueno la vez que Alice me jalo al departamento de enfrente para conocer al nuevo vecino, Edward había sido un verdadero amor haciendo chistes, bromas y conversando un poco.

Incluso puedo anexar en los recuerdos memorables el jueves pasado cuando una tubería se rompió y tuvieron que cerrar el paso del agua de mi departamento, y con Alice durmiendo con Jasper en su casa acudí con mi vecino, quien algo cohibido por verme en su puerta con una toalla en manos y algo de ropa no tuvo de otra más que prestarme agua y su baño.

Sí, mi vida era así de vergonzosa.

El clic de la luz al encenderse y el aire funcionando rompió toda ensoñación, la luz había regresado y roto mi _momento Ajá_ con Edward.

−Bueno parece que la electricidad ha vuelto−me levante como si existiera un resorte debajo del sillón, y aclare mi voz para después correr a la cocina para apagar las velas y, bueno no verme tan avergonzada.

−Oye, ¿Acaso estuvimos a punto de besarnos?

¡Demonios! ¿A qué hora Edward me había alcanzado? ¿Y qué clase de pregunta era esa? Sentía mis mejillas arder.

−Tal vez...

Por su sonrisa petulante descubrí que probablemente no le hubiera importado así que, sonreí también.

− ¡BEELLAAA!

Sonrisa que por supuesto, no tardo.

− ¡BELLITAAA!

Exhale fuertemente, estas cosas solo me pasaban a mí.

−Emmett... –salude a mi hermano entrando a la sala y viéndolo 'caminar' hacia mí. Yo solo quería matarlo.

El estaba alcoholizado, no tanto ya que parecía saber mi nombre y mi dirección. El corrió a mi encuentro y casi terminamos en el suelo.

−Emmett, no estás relleno de algodón−le recordé, su risa fue muy histérica.

−Me gustan los pajaritos encima de tu cabeza.

−Por supuesto –ahogue una risita.

− ¿Te ayudo? –pregunto Edward, asentí a su dirección. Una vez que Emmett termino en el sillón rojo abrazando-besando una almohada el cobrizo se volteo hacia mí. − ¿Estás bien?

−Sí, no te preocupes.

Rosalie se nos unió unos segundos más tarde, los tres miramos a mi hermano que no paraba de decir locuras: "No, unicornio rosa ahí no está el baño", o, "¡No, Jazz, el canal de Historia No!

−En la fotografía se veía más apuesto –Comento Rosalie con una sonrisa decepcionada. Reí suavemente. De eso no había duda.

Corrí a la cocina por un vaso de agua algo fría y se la tendí a Rosalie.

− ¿Quieres hacerme el favor?

−Por supuesto –me regalo una sonrisa inocente.

− ¿Eh? ¿Chicas? –pregunto Edward preocupado.

El chorro de agua cayendo sobre la cara de mi hermano fue casi en cámara lenta, sonreí a la espera de la reacción del oso.

− ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? –grito un Emmett irritado..., y mojado.

Rosalie a su lado le sonrió inocentemente, por supuesto la borrachera de _Emmy_ desapareció cuando reparo en la rubia que tenía enfrente, incluso puedo asegurar que olvido que estaba mojado.

−Em, ella es Rosalie y este, es Edward –Le informe a Emmett, pude ver que me miraba mal, sin embargo sonrió presumidamente y se aclaro la garganta.

−Un placer conocerlos –repuso con una voz más sobria, −No tenía idea de que Bells tuviera amigas tan guapas.

Rosalie le sonrió, −Y yo no sabía que tenía un hermano que bebiera y se desmayara en el sillón.

Interrumpí su momento, Rosalie se fue pero Edward permaneció ahí, a la espera.

Reí, −Bueno Em, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

− ¿A mí?

−Habla ya –aun me sentía herida, me dejo por ¡Alcohol!

− ¿Sobre qué?

_Idiota._

−Oh, claro. En el bar, por el tequila reflexione mucho, usualmente solo somos tu y yo en las fechas importantes y bueno supongo que mi conciencia me hizo venir contigo. ¿Sabes que te quiero no?

Camino hacia mí con los brazos abiertos preparado para un abrazo.

−Se te acabo el dinero, ¿Cierto? –dije bromeando, pero él no tenía que saberlo.

− ¡Hey! No, la enana me llamo, de haber sabido que no estaría contigo nunca hubiera ido al bar en un principio. Bells, la comunicación es importante.

−Cállate.

−Bien –hizo una mueca.

−Bueno ya que estas aquí, estas invitado a cenar con nosotros – le ofreció Edward.

−Hey amigo, así que tú eres el famoso vecino nuevo...

− ¡Si, Emmett se quedara con gusto! –interrumpí a mi hermano antes de que me dejará en vergüenza. Cosa, que haría con gusto.

−Sí, será genial. ¿La rubia es tu novia? –pregunto mi hermano observando por la cocina donde la chica desapareció.

−Es mi prima.

− ¡Fantástico será como una cita doble! – acomodo su corbata, −Iré a ponerme ropa seca, pero, hey chico, mantén tus manos lejos de mi hermana.

−Mantén las tuyas lejos de mi prima –contraatacó Edward.

−No te prometo nada.

−Yo tampoco.

Hombres tenían que ser, me cruce de brazos. –Ustedes son tan..., románticos.

Ambos chicos sonrieron, negué de nuevo y camine a la cocina con Rosalie.

− ¿Escuchaste eso? –le pregunte a la chica sorprendida por la sinceridad de los chicos.

Aunque realmente no me molestaría que Edward siguiera sus palabras.

−Claro, son hombres, que suelen ver por sus intereses, tú ya sabes –hizo una mueca divertida, −pero vamos Bella, nosotras también ganamos−me guiño el ojo y no pude evitar reír, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

Termine de decorar el pastel que había preparado y lo metí al congelador, con Rosalie servimos el pavo que había horneado y colocamos la mesa. Se veía realmente apetecible, incluso creo que ya empezaba a sentir el espíritu que se sentía en estas épocas.

Emmett encendió la televisión para ver la transmisión especial para despedir el 2013. Mientras comíamos, conversábamos un rato y en otro momento escuchábamos las canciones que tocaban los grupos musicales invitados. Mi favorito sin duda fue Bon jovi.

Emmett se robo a Rosalie para conquistarla con sus brillantes historias vividas, como aquella vez en la que peleo con un oso. Claro que omitió la parte en la que estuvo en el hospital por dos meses. En terapia intensiva.

Edward y yo salimos a la terraza del piso para observar las luces de la ciudad, se veía todo tan espectacular y deslumbrante, amaba los días en que convivía con mis amigos y familia y aunque este día no pudieron estar conmigo se que ellos como yo siempre estaremos juntos. ¿Ven como me ponen cursi estas fechas?

Alice y Jasper son una pareja fantástica siempre desviviéndose el uno por el otro. Mis padres, completamente diferentes pero igual de locos. Y Emmett, el siempre seria Emmett, y no podía pedir nada más. Siempre serán mi familia, y les deseo más que un gran año. Les deseo salud y mucho bienestar. Pero sobre todo amor, aunque eso ya lo tienen.

− ¿Tu no llamaras a tus padres? –le pregunte a Edward.

−Ya lo hice de lo contrario no dejarían de llamar –asentí, después de un momento silencioso viendo las luces de Californio se decidió a hablar −Bella, ¿Qué harías si te beso?

Me atragante con mi propia saliva por la impresión, ¿Por qué hacia esas preguntas? ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Estaría pidiendo permiso? Porque créanme, no me molestaría que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, me quede sonrojada y muda.

−Edward, debes dejar de hacer esas preguntas –dije al fin.

−Tengo que estar preparado –se defendió sonriendo de lado.

Después de un silencio muy corto y su carraspeo recordé que debía responder.

−Pues, no estoy segura de lo que haría. –fruncí mi seño pensando en lo que haría, al final sonreí y busque su mirada, quería ese beso. Me lo merecía, fui niña buena todo el año. − ¿Me besaras?

− ¿Me lo regresaras?

Dio un paso hacia delante sosteniéndose del barandal, sonreí previniendo lo que vendría.

−Tal vez−di un paso lento hacia él sonriendo con malicia y diversión, ¿Esto era muy cursi?

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, suave y decidido. Nuestra mirada no se separo jamás, acomodé mis manos en su pecho, en su duro pecho. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho, estaba ansiosa y emocionada. Obviamente, nuestra respiración se encontró en un segundo y tratamos de disfrutar de nuestra cercanía.

−Te besare.

−Te lo regresare –le prometí.

Pude sentir su sonrisa casi tan grande como la mía.

− ¡ALICE BRANDON ESTA AQUÍ!

De la impresión, por el grito proveniente de la sala di un brinco golpeando la frente de Edward con la mía. Dolió un poco, nada comparado con mi corazón desilusionado.

¡¿Cuándo obtendría mi beso?!

Edward suspiro fuertemente, uh. Estaba cabreado.

−Lo siento –se disculpo.

Negué, −Créeme, estoy igual de molesta que tu.

Juntos caminamos a la sala, debería odiar a mi amiga por romper mi intento de cita. Hacia tanto que no besaba a nadie, no porque no quisiera sino porque apenas tenía vida social, de no ser por Alice mi vida sería una completa rutina.

Sin embargo me preguntaba que le dio a las personas que me habían abandonado aparecer en el último segundo, no es que me quejara solo que quería un momento con Edward Cullen, besar a un chico así, no era cosa de todos los días.

−Así que me cambiaste fácilmente−Alice se cruzo de brazos, −desaparezco por un día y traes la diversión a tu departamento –agregó con ese tono pervertido oculto. Si, nunca cambiaria.

−Creí que no regresarías hasta mañana –Olvide mi rencor hacia ella y la abrace, simplemente estaba alegre de que estuviera ahí, por mi. Aunque si hubiera querido mi beso.

Rio quedito, −Bueno después del discurso de bienvenida y el de la cena Jasper se disculpó con los agentes y aquí estamos. Nos sentíamos culpables de dejarte sola, pero parece que te ha ido...muy bien –me golpeo el hombro con el suyo, y miro disimuladamente hacia Edward.

−Sí, todo ha estado bien− si tan solo supiera...

− ¡Trajimos vino! –dijo Jasper cuando lo salude.

Cuarto para las doce servimos vino en las copas y sacamos las uvas.

−Es hora de salir a la terraza−Anuncio mi hermano tomándole la mano a Rosalie, no le di regalo a Emmett en Navidad así que al menos estaré contenta de haberlo hecho conocer a Rosalie, de alguna manera yo ayude.

Encendimos la televisión para la cuenta regresiva, usualmente desde la tranquilidad de mi departamento, en la terraza se veían los juegos artificiales y se escuchaban los gritos de júbilo que soltaban los vecinos.

Corrí a mi habitación por la cámara, antes de salir de la recamara fui sorprendida en la entrada por Edward, y no vi venir lo que hizo. Tomo rápidamente mi rostro y me beso. Así de rápido, sin interrupciones esta vez. Nuestras bocas moviéndose a un ritmo suave y desafiante, cuando empezaba a sentirme mareada de ciertas sensaciones el sonido palpitante y repetitivo de los juegos artificiales nos hizo separarnos.

− Feliz año Nuevo, Bella.

− Feliz año Nuevo, Edward.

Nos dimos un beso fugaz y salimos hasta la terraza, nos felicitamos entre todos mientras disfrutábamos del momento tradicional con los deseos y el vino; cada vez que el cielo oscuro se iluminaba de luces de diferentes colores era un momento mágico. Pero lo mejor sin duda, era estar rodeado de las personas que quería y las que, si miro bien, llegaría a querer.

−Cuidadito Edward−Le dijo Emmett al chico cuando él poso sus manos en mi cintura.

−Ajam.

Rosalie y yo rodamos los ojos. Los chicos siempre serán chicos, Alice nos sonrió y me guiño un ojo antes de comenzar a disfrutar el nuevo año con su prometido.

Al final, obtuve mi beso.

Al final, después de toda mi mala suerte, y mis pensamientos de que era _forever alone_, todo mejoro; porque cuando uno está rodeada de personas grandiosas como la familia y amigos, todo vale la pena. Inclusive si te abandonan por alcohol u otra cosa.

Así que prepárate porque nunca sabes que puede pasar la noche de Año Nuevo, y prepárate para, con esas personas maravillosas que te rodean, ¡Darle la bienvenida al Año Nuevo, 2014!

* * *

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! (**O bueno, adelantado)

**Ah. Bueno, no estaba realmente preparada para hacer un OS, pero quise despedir el año haciendo lo que me gusta, y dándoles un regalito a ustedes, Como ven, solo es para pasar un ratito :)**

**Fue un año muy difícil, empecé proyectos que aunque trate de avanzar y tenía la mentalidad de que debía de terminarlas, no lo logre, ahora sí, espero que este 2014 tenga más oportunidades y más tiempo. Agradezco su tiempo para leer esto, y por acompañarme todo este año en mis locuras. Ustedes son quien me hacen mejorar, y me hacen feliz, así que...**

**¡Feliz año Nuevo! Espero y deseo que Dios los bendiga, que ustedes logren los propósitos que se propongan y tengan salud, dinero y amor. Y a todo esto, ¿Qué mejor que disfrutar el día con las personas quienes amamos? Por lo tanto, mis deseos se extienden a sus familiares y amigos.**

**Espero que este año que comenzara sigan conmigo. Saludos, Las quiero. Comenten, ¿Bien?**

**¡Y! ¡Oh, sorpresa! Nos vemos más al rato en **_**Detrás del Disfraz**_**. **


End file.
